Rory
'''Rory' is a famous construction worker in Club Penguin. He is an orange penguin that always wears a construction jacket and a hard hat, and occassionly orange safety sunglasses. If you try to find Rory in the new Buddy List, it will say: "Sorry, we can't find that player. Try entering another name". Still, there are rumors, that Rory will be a mascot in the future in parties with construction. He could also be Gary's buddy because in Mission 7, after you fix the Clock Tower Gary appears and Rory remains calm and he looked at Gary like he has been friends with him. Rory owns a snow trekker. He also built the PSA and EPF Head Quarters. He created Smoothie Smash. He will most likely not be a Famous Penguin because when you look him up in the Buddy List it doesn't say anything. Appearances *He can be seen in the Secret Mission #7 looking after the Clock Tower. *He helped in the "Save The Migrator" Project. *He was interviewed by The Penguin Times more than three times mainly for the Penguin Games. *He appeared on the official CPIP wallpaper (he was the hard working orange penguin). *He helped organize the Penguin Games and was also a commentator in the Penguin Times, along with Rookie. *He built the ship Igloo using the blueprints Rockhopper drew. *He was seen in the Penguin Times helping rebuild and repaint The Stage. *Rory was seen in Mission 9, fixing the Mine Shack. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force you have to help him find his wrench, and later in the game, you have to help him finish all his daily jobs while he's fixing the Clock Tower. *He also was one of the judges for an igloo decorating contest. *He is seen in mission 11 fixing the telescope. If you help him, he will give you a lense for Dancing Penguin. This shows Rory is a kind Penguin. *When met in Mission 7, he says "Rory's the name and construction's my game.", which is similar to the Sonic the Hedgehog saying; "Sonic's the name, and speed's my game!" *Rory contributed to the Secrets section in the 337th issue of the Club Penguin Times. Trivia *He made a cameo in Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite! *If you search up Rory in the friend list, it says that there's no penguin with that name, but if you create a new penguin named Rory, it will say that name is already taken. *Many people think he works at the Penguin Construction Inc. *In the last issue of Club Herbert Times, the main story hinted that Rory may be part of the EPF, as it said anonymous construction worker. **It is also possible he is part of the EPF, because he was said to help build both the HQ and the EPF Command Room. Gallery Appearance File:Club Penguin Rory Mission 11.jpg|Rory during the Secret Mission 11. File:RoryClockWorkRepairs.png|Rory during the PSA Mission 7: Clockwork Repairs. TCPT356SmashingNewGame.png|Rory in issue #356 of the The Club Penguin Times. Rory-Fied Ops.png|Rory in a Field Op (Glitch) Roryingame.png|What he might look like in game RoryJourney.png|Rory Rory Cameo.jpg|Rory's cameo in Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite!. Others File:Roryinthenews.png|Rory ready for the Cave Expedition. Rory hacker.PNG|A hacker with the name Rory spotted on sleet. Rory In-game.png|What Rory may look like on Club Penguin. Rory2552.PNG|Rory talking about The Stage construction. Rory234444444.PNG|Rory talking about the grand opening of The Stage, and odd noises. Rory333333.PNG|Rory smiling. Rory_.png|Rory with a clipboard and some blueprints Rory Issue 224.png|Rory looking at his clipboard. Rory Mission 7.png|Rory with his arms crossed. Penguin1579.png|Rory posing Category:People Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Mission Characters Category:Game Day! Characters